


When Trying Pays Off

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Depression, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Both Jongin and Kyungsoo have been wanting a child since the beginning of their marriage, but they have never had the luck to actually get pregnant. When they finally decide to give up on trying and adopt, their dreams are crushed, but otherwise granted in a different way.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongin sat on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently for Kyungsoo to come out of the bathroom, hopefully with news that would bring up the hopes of both of them for their future. 

The two have been trying to get pregnant for over four years, and every time they think that they are close, they take the test only to find out that there is no baby in, at least, their near future. The first few times it was okay for them both because they had plenty of time, but after the first year had it finally hit them that they might not have one of their own. They were nearing their thirties, and possibility of a child is lower as the mother aged. 

Jongin was interrupted from his thoughts when the bathroom door was opened. Kyungsoo had stopped letting him in the bathroom with him when he took the test around the first year of trying to get pregnant. 

Jongin stood up and smiled, expecting good news this time around. Kyungsoo had been having the occasional sickness in the morning, different sleep patterns of fatigue during the day, inconsistent mood swings, all signs of a possible pregnancy. This had brought their hopes up high and they thought that this was finally it and a baby would soon join their small family.  

Jongin's smile faded quickly when he saw the look of disappointment in Kyungsoo's gaze. His large eyes were softly brimmed with tears as he tried to not let it affect him, but Jongin knew better. Every time a test read negative, Kyungsoo took it to heart and blamed himself for their lack of a child. No matter how many times Jongin said they would try more, Kyungsoo never felt assured. 

"Negative," Kyungsoo spoke, voice filled with disappointment as he did. Jongin didn't need to hear from the smaller to know that there was no baby on the way though. Kyungsoo's mood and body language said it all. 

Jongin looked behind Kyungsoo to see the tile floor of their bathroom littered with the used, plastic pregnancy tests. They had bought at most ten, Kyungsoo having used them all in one go. 

Jongin cooed and rubbed Kyungsoo's back, "Kyungie, it's okay, it's not in any way your fault," he reassured, placing a kiss on the shorter's soft hair, "We'll try some more, okay?" he always said this, but he was starting to doubt himself too. He had to keep up his hopes though, for both him and Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo shook his head against Jongin's chest, "No, we won't," he grumbled, starting to cry into the firm and muscular chest of his taller spouse, "I'm done trying and getting excited about thinking of being pregnant, only to find out that I wasn't in the first place," he let out a sob before adding, "I'm giving up." 

Jongin was stilled in shock. Even after their four years of trying, Kyungsoo had never given up on trying for their own child. Kyungsoo had changed the way he ate to try and get pregnant, even stopped drinking altogether to increase chances of conceiving. After every negative test, he would say something along the lines of, Let's try again! We have to keep trying! We can't stop! Well, that ended today. 

Jongin tightened his hold on the elder and kissed the shell of his ear. He wanted to keep trying because he had faith that there was going to be a small clone of himself or Kyungsoo running around their empty house. But if Kyungsoo didn't want to, then who was he to stop him? 

"Are you sure? We can try once more?" Jongin suggested, urging him to try one more time before they completely gave up. He wanted this just as much as Kyungsoo did, if not more. 

Kyungsoo shook his head weakly against Jongin's chest, "I don't want to feel the disappointment I feel every time I read the negative sign on the test. I don't want to see your smile disappear everytime I tell you I'm not pregnant. I don't want to feel like a failure with my own body because I can't seem to make a baby. I'm tired of it, Jongin," he huffed, cuddling into the younger, yet taller's chest. 

"I will not make you do anything you don't want to do," Jongin insisted after a long silence, kissing his forehead and lifting the elder's chin to face him, "If you're done, then I'm done. Okay?" he gave his best smile because what he said, he meant. Kyungsoo is a strong person who can set his mind to anything he wants. This was the first time where he doesn't get what he wants. 

Kyungsoo nodded, "Can we go to bed? I want to cuddle," he whined, already heading to their bedroom. 

Jongin smiled and said, "Do you want me to make you feel better?" usually that meant one thing after a negative pregnancy test. Sex. Kyungsoo only shyly nodded and Jongin couldn't argue, although this time it was for the purpose of comfort, not attempt in creating a baby. 

\--------

"So, how is everything?" Sehun asked his best friend as they both hung around the small break room. They had both just finished a dance class they taught, both different genres and age groups. Jongin taught ballet to a group oftwelve and thirteen year old kids. They were a more experienced class, having danced since they could walk, just like Jongin himself. Sehun focused on teaching ten year old kids modern dance. 

"Well, Kyungsoo decided to stop trying," Jongin stated as he removed his water bottle from his bag. 

"Really?" Sehun asked, seeming surprised, "Wasn't expecting that," but who could blame him on that?  

Jongin nodded and took a swig of his water before asking, "How are you, Zitao, Jongdae, and Baby Oh?" 

Sehun beamed as he started animatedly talking about his family, "Jongdae started reading this week in school! Zitao is fine, but the baby is kicking him non-stop when he tries to sleep. This one is definitely more active than Jongdae was, and much bigger. Zitao always complains about how the baby is too big for him to be comfortable, and he's only five months along!" 

He was so absorbed in his story that he failed to notice the look of sad desire painting Jongin's face. He loved to hear about his nephew and best friend's half-way pregnant spouse, but it just reminded him of how he still doesn't have one and won't ever have one with Kyungsoo. 

After a while, Sehun picked up on the weird vibe Jongin was carrying and nudged him to catch his attention again, "Hey, I'm sorry, man. I got carried away and I wasn't thinking-."

"No, you were being the proud father and spouse you should be. Don't apologize for that," Jongin assured with a forced smile, hiding the frown he wanted to sport. 

Sehun nodded, still noticing the hint of sadness, but deciding not to push it any further, "You could always adopt. There's an adoption agency downtown," he suggests, shrugging his shoulders. 

Jongin's eyes widened, "Is there really?" he had no knowledge that there was one at all. The idea of adoption excited JoHe was fine with adopting, but he didn't know about Kyungsoo's opinion.  

"Yeah. I went there once with Zitao. They show you a profile of the children, you choose one you might want and you get to meet the kid in the orphanage. They have a lot of children, but I know you both want a baby. I think babies take a bit longer because they have a lot of papers and whatever, and there's more caution with them. Still interested?" 

Jongin smiled and vigorously nodded, "I'll have to run this through with Kyungsoo first, but I would love to."

"Yehet!" Sehun exclaimed with a large smirk. Just then, the clock in the break room struck three o'clock, meaning it was the start of the last class of the day before their shifts were over, "The day's almost over and then you can go talk to Kyungsoo about it." 

Jongin smiled wide and walked off to his next class. He had hope that he will finally have a child with Kyungsoo. Their flesh and blood, no, but they were still able to have one to call their own. Their baby. 

\--------  
"Why would you stop trying?" Joonmyun asked incredulously as he looked over patient records with Kyungsoo. They were indulging in conversation when Kyungsoo dropped the bomb that he would stop trying to get pregnant. 

"I'm tired of the heart break and tears, Joonmyun hyung," Kyungsoo clarified, "I don't want to deal with more negative pregnancy tests that just prove I'm a failure," he tucked a folder into the file cabinet in his office and moved onto the next one. Scoliosis, ouch! 

"Was Jongin upset at all then?" Joonmyun asked next, making Kyungsoo pause. He set the folder down and sighed, bringing his hands up to his face to rub at his temples. He nodded, afraid that if he were to say anything he would start crying. 

"You are not trying just for your own desire for a little one, Soo. Jongin has been fighting this battle with you since the beginning. You have to at least try for him. Once more, please," Joonmyun urged. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and continued with the file, "He said he was fine with it because he wanted what was best for me," he paused to gain his composure, feeling his defense crumbling away, "But I could tell, Joonmyun hyung. He was disappointed in me for not wanting to try anymore. He was sad, but didn't show nor tell me because he wants what's best for me right now. I'm just doubting my decision now. I want a baby, but I'm just not capable."

Joonmyun sighed and cleared his thoughts, "Look, I don't want to force you to continue, just, reconsider before you make a large mistake," he warned, grabbing his stuff to leave, "It's my lunch break. See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nodded and stared at his pile of files left to look over. When Joonmyun left the smaller's office for sure, he let the tears he was holding in slide down his cheeks and nose. The tears streamed down in a rush, heavy with sadness. 

\--------

Kyungsoo and Jongin sat at the dinner table, eating the dish of baked chicken provided and cooked by Jongin while talking about their day's events. Jongin wasn't the best cook, but he wasn't the worst. Both males found the meal pretty good and was even approved by Kyungsoo, the master chef himself. Jongin only knew how to cook chicken, his favorite food. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo," Jongin called softly over his food. The elder looked up from his plate with a smile and nod, waiting for what he had to say. He could tell by Jongin's tone that what was going to be said was a serious matter involving him. He didn't question and earned a smile from Jongin. Both males were deeply in love with just the other's smile, each with different perfections to them. 

Jongin inhaled deeply as he thought of what to say, letting his smile slowly drop. He remembered the conversation he had with Sehun earlier and decided to bring it up now. He exhaled and cautiously spoke, "What do you think of adoption?"

Kyungsoo stiffened and his own smile slowly dropped. He looked away from Jongin and stared at his food, "Why?" he asked, trying to keep calm in any way. 

Jongin was concerned with the reaction, but proceeded anyways, "I was talking to Sehun today, and he said that there is an adoption agency downtown," he paused before moving onto the next segment of his prodding, "Kyungsoo, we've tried so hard, but the result is never in our favor. Let's just adopt a child. There are bound to be babies there." 

Kyungsoo continued to stare, but was prompted to speak, "I don't know, it wouldn't be the same. I thought that we would try for our own baby and not someone else's?" when he finished, he finally looked up to face Jongin with tears threatening to pool in his large eyes. 

Kyungsoo was hurt. He was caught off guard, he was shocked, and he was hesitant. The idea of his own baby running around the house was what he wanted, but a different child was not. Part of him wanted to go along with it, but the other part was screaming at him, telling him not to adopt. He was falling towards the disagreeing side. It would onlu further his guilt of not being able to conceive. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin pressed, sighing heavily, "We haven't been able to have our own and this could be the only option left," he reminded. 

Kyungsoo sniffled and let the tears silently fall, "I'm going up to bed," he announced, abruptly getting up and taking his plate along with him to the sink where he dumped the remainder of his food into the garbage disposal. He left the plate in the basin like structure and rushed off to the bedroom with no more words to say. 

Jongin hustled up, leaving the table in its state and chased after Kyungsoo. When he got to their room, he opened the door to see Kyungsoo already in bed with the blankets covering him, making him look like a lifeless mound. 

The younger male walked over and hesitantly gripped the sheets to slowly pull them back. He peeled back the duvet to reveal his husband lying on his side. It broke his heart to see how the elder's hand was splayed across his stomach where there was no promise of a baby.

"I want that feeling of a baby inside me, Jongin. Living inside me, depending on me every second to survive and come into this world," Kyungsoo supplied, turning to get a better view of the younger, "A bond is formed between mother and child that makes them feel safe in each other's comfort. The baby will be born loving me. Just suddenly having a child will be chaos for me and you as we try to figure out what to do. The baby may not even like me. Please, just understand," he choked, beginning to cry again. 

Jongin hopped in bed and wrapped his arms around the elder, holding him tightly to his chest, "Kyungsoo, I don't want you to be in this type of pain any longer. A child will bring you peace at mind, not worsen your state. So we'll skip a step with an adoption, but at least there will be someone to call us mama and daddy. Please, just listen and understand me," he repeated, leaving kisses all over Kyungsoo's hair and neck. 

It fell silent as Jongin let Kyungsoo think over the whole adoption issue. He rocked back and forth while humming softly to create a calm and soothing environment. 

"Let me think about it," Kyungsoo finally said, giving into the younger's wish. He even smiled as Jongin kissed him on the lips, feeling instant relief and joy from the act of affection, "You also have horrible timing. It was way too soon to suggest adoption."

Jongin smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I'll wait for you to make up your mind. I love you so much," Jongin said, moving to lie down with Kyungsoo in his arms. He made sure the elder was comfortable enough before settling down himself. 

"I love you, too," Kyungsoo said, cuddling into the younger's chest before falling into deep sleep. 

\--------

It was a good four months after the first talk about adoption when Kyungsoo finally agreed. It finally occurred to him that he really wanted to adopt with the arrival of Baby Oh. 

It was a weekend when Baby Oh decided it was his or her time to come out. Upon the breaking of Zitao's water, Sehun rushed to the hospital with his laboring husband and son in tow. When they were in Zitao's delivery room, waiting for him to be fully dilated, Sehun called over Jongin and Kyungsoo, having both been there for Jongdae's birth, it was only fair that they be there for the second baby's birth. 

The couple rushed over in time for Zitao to begin pushing. They were directed outside the hospital room where they waited with Jongdae and Joonmyun. Joonmyun was called over as well, being a close friend to the group. 

The delivering of the baby lasted an hour, and the allowance of guests was another hour wait. Sehun was first to exit with a huge smile on his face, holding his arms out to his son. Jongdae ran into the open arms and hugged around his father's neck, "Dad!" he cried, placing a kiss on said man's cheek. 

"Hey, bud!" Sehun greeted, returning his own kiss, "Would you like to see your baby brother?" he asked, laughing when his son emitted the most excited expression he could muster and nodded his head vigorously. 

Sehun turned to the rest of the waiting group and said, "You all can come in, too," he waved them in as he reentered the room. One by one, the three guests entered quietly as not to disturb Zitao and the new baby boy, as they found out. 

Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Joonmyun filed in and surrounded the bed where Zitao was lying with a blue bundle in his arms. Zitao looked worn out and sweaty, his blonde hair pulled up into a small top knot to keep it out of his face. He was showing Jongdae his new baby brother before Zitao realized he had more guests. He smiled weakly as he greeted his friends, "Hi."

Kyungsoo smiled with a chuckle as he walked over, "You look like death," he commented, running a tender hand through the younger's light hair, "How are you feeling?" he asked next. 

Jongdae spoke up, being the hyper active child he is, "I'm a big brother now! I'm a hyung to my dongsaengie!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down before being picked up by Sehun, who silently scolded him for being too loud. 

Zitao smiled at his son before answering Kyungsoo, "Tired. This little bugger put up a good fight," Zitao said through a sigh as he pointed with his head downwards to his new son, "But it's all worth it," he giggled tiredly. 

Kyungsoo smiled and looked over towards the bundle to see one of the most beautiful babies he'd ever seen. He admired how the baby looked mostly like Zitao and noted all the qualities that were from Sehun. The nose was definitely Sehun's, and that seemed to be the only thing he had that was his dad's. He acquired Zitao's darker skin, lips, ears, and cheekbones, even Zitao's thin lips. A very beautiful baby indeed. 

"What will you name him?" Joonmyun asked from the side, peering over to get a look at the baby, too. He awed once he caught sight of the sweet, little face. 

It was Sehun who spoke up next, "We decided on Oh Yifan," he stated proudly, hoisting Jongdae higher into his hold. 

Jongin smiled, "Congrats, man," he patted the younger's back and added, "May many more come your way." 

"No," Zitao mumbled upon hearing the comment, "This body can't handle one more." 

Jongin laughed and shifted his eyes to Kyungsoo, expecting to see him laughing along with the others in the room. Instead, Kyungsoo held a fake smile that tried to hide the pain he felt. This is what the elder wanted to happen to him, but instead he had to watch his younger friend fulfill his dream. Jongin frowned and walked over towards his husband. 

He wrapped an arm around the elder and placed a kiss on his temple, "Hi," he whispered against his ear, "Are you okay?" 

Kyungsoo hummed a yes before asking, "Why wouldn't I be?" Jongin knew better than to press more, so he leaned over to get a good look at Yifan. He truly was a beautiful baby. 

Just then, Kyungsoo moved and asked Zitao, "May I hold him?" he almost pleaded with the look in his eyes, but with the state of exhaustion Zitao was in, he didn't notice and complied, carefully and expertly handing Yifan over to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo held Yifan firmly in his arms and rocked him, admiring every feature he possessed, "Hello, Yifan ah," he greeted happily, "I'm uncle Kyungsoo. I love you so much already baby boy," he leaned down to press a chaste kiss against the soft and lotion like skin on his forehead. While doing so, he managed to get a whiff of that new baby smell. It was calming and almost euphoric to Kyungsoo. 

Sehun, Joonmyun, and Zitao were now aware of the emotional state the small male was in. Once thinking he was elated and only full of happiness, now revealed to hold a bit of sadness as he looked down at the new born. Of course he was happy for Zitao and Sehun, and especially that Yifan came into this world safely and healthy. He just couldn't help the desire in him to feel bad for himself. 

"You have a pair of great parents and a hyung to look after and love you. Don't you worry," Kyungsoo added, before handing the sleeping baby boy back to his mother. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo both left soon after once they had their fill of the new born. They said their goodbyes to their friends and nephews before leaving the room and walking down the hallway leading to the entrance/exit. 

The two walked in silence, deeming awkward for Jongin, but productive for Kyungsoo as he thought about many things. Zitao and Sehun with their new baby, the look of infatuation everyone held upon glance of Yifan, his own desire for a baby, the happiness a family carried were all topics leading to his one decision. 

"I want to adopt," Kyungsoo announced once he and Jongin were in their car. 

Jongin stopped buckling his seatbelt upon hearing the elder and looked up with a shocked expression, "Excuse me?" he asked, wanting to clarify what his ears told him. 

Kyungsoo smiled wide and repeated, "I want to adopt. I've realized, that I've been selfish and instead of just making myself suffer for what I can't do, I've made everyone else around me suffer. So, yes, I am ready to adopt, Jongin."

Jongin broke into a head splitting smile as he lunged forward in his seat to hug Kyungsoo tightly to his chest, "Thank you thank you so much, babe!" he chanted while kissing Kyungsoo everywhere he could reach, lastly landing on his lips in a passionate kiss. 

The two broke apart and Kyungsoo said, "We'll be happy all over again. A new start as we adopt our baby," he smiled sweetly before leaning forward to kiss Jongin's tan neck, earning him a happy shiver from the younger. 

\--------

Jongin and Kyungsoo started almost right away with the adoption process. It was a month of long and required steps for them to even get to the matching of parent and child. After applying to adopt, the caseworker did a home study, leading to their legal documents being looked at, then they were approved individuals. Next, they had to go to the orphanage/adoption agency to match with their future child. 

The drive down was silent between the two, but it was a comfortable silence as the two thought happy thoughts in excitement. The realization that they would get a child soon hit them, and they couldn't have been more excited. 

They were also nervous, as seeing that they would finally have a new person to care for. The anxiety caused Kyungsoo a lot with weight gain. 

"I gained another pound today, and that makes a total of seven pounds altogether," he complained to Jongin as he drove down the unfamiliar road, "What if our potential son or daughter thinks that I'm fat?" 

Jongin rolled his eyes with a matching sigh, "Kyungsoo, he or she won't care what your size is. They all look for a mother and/or father and looks don't matter in that department. And besides, you're not fat. You've filled out a bit, and I personally love it," Jongin smiled, and indeed he did. Kyungsoo has always been skinny, so a fuller figure was new and Jongin loved it.  

"They do if you look like you sell drugs. So yes, looks do matter sometimes," Kyungsoo fought, not making a very good point, but a very true point. It didn't pertain to them. 

"You're right," Jongin agreed out of habit. Recently he tended to give in to what Kyungsoo said since he would get moody other wise. He figured it was due to stress from the adoption. 

"Oh look! We're here!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, hopping up and down in his driver's seat. Jongin looked out the passenger side window and sure enough, they had arrived. 

It was a small building made of brick and painted with rainbows all around the perimeter along with the occasional smiling sun. It looked like one of those orphanages that seemed innocent but ended up being one of those creepy ones that don't treat the children right. Hopefully that wasn't the case, or the two Kims might just have to adopt every single kid in it. 

Before the two exited the vehicle, they turned to each other with mixed expressions on their faces. Happiness, eagerness, nervousness, fear. They reached out and held each other's hands for comfort. 

"We're finally going to see him or her," Kyungsoo stated, giggling with a small smile, "Finally this day has come to us." 

Jongin smiled and reached over to caress Kyungsoo's smooth cheek, "I know, baby. We'll meet him or her today," he leaned forward an inch more and kissed Kyungsoo sweetly. He pulled away to say, "Let's go!" 

Kyungsoo beat Jongin to the door, being the speed demon he was. He ran straight out the door of his car and to the front door of the adoption agency. He jumped up and down in excitement and impatience as Jongin only jogged over. 

When the younger was finally next to his side, Kyungsoo inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself before opening the door that would lead to the meeting of their child. 

They were hit with a blast of cold air from the air conditioner and the smell of disinfectant, almost like a hospital. This gave the two a bit of a bad feeling, but it was soon erased when they heard the excited shout of a child in a nearby room. They smiled wide and gave each other a loving, excited look. 

"Welcome!" a voice interrupted them. They both looked to see a desk with a petite woman sitting there, "How may I help you? Do you have an appointment?" she asked, readying her notebook to search for an appointment if they gave her one. 

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo stepped forward, "An appointment for Kim Jongin and Kim Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo spoke up, voice shaking a bit in excitement. 

The lady searched through her book and her smile widened when she found the names, on time and present to attend, "Here you are! I'll go get the head supervisor before we start. He will attend you to the child matching and make sure everything is okay. Please wait here," she explained then left the room through a door behind her desk. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo stood still in the front room, listening to the screams of excited children, as well as hearing cries of smaller ones with the matching of an adult calming them down. It was almost terrifying to them. 

Kyungsoo leaned into Jongin, desperately wanting a hug to comfort him. Jongin needed one too, so he obliged immediately, taking the smaller into his strong arms and bringing him to his chest. 

They rocked back and forth in the lobby, "It's happening," Jongin mumbled into the elder's hair, kissing it softly while inhaling the scent of his sweet shampoo. 

"I know," Kyungsoo mumbled back his reply. They continued to stay silent as they tried to calm their paired racing hearts. 

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mr Kim," a deep voice spoke. The two broke apart to see a tall, young looking man with a baby face that didn't match his voice. His ears stuck out far from his head and he had a large smile that showed a majority of his perfectly straight, white teeth, "I am Park Chanyeol and I will be your supervisor," he walked forward and held out his hand, asking for a handshake. 

It took a second before Jongin took the hand in his own while bowing and introducing himself, "I'm Kim Jongin," he smiled shyly before backing up.  

Chanyeol nodded with a smile and turned to Kyungsoo doing the same, "I'm Kim Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo squeaked, his large eyes becoming owlish while he observed this strange yet wondrous man. 

Chanyeol nodded, "Well Jongin and Kyungsoo, shall we start the matching?" he asked while smiling wide. 

The shyness and shock they portrayed seconds before was now replaced with eager smiles and nods, "Yes please," they both said in unison, earning them a deep and hearty laugh from Chanyeol. 

"Please follow me," Chanyeol demanded, gesturing towards them to follow him as he walked down a hall. Kyungsoo and Jongin eagerly did, becoming impatient. 

The giant that goes by the name of Chanyeol led them through a long hallway that contained many doors. Jongin and Kyungsoo read the names and ages that were typed into name cards on all the doors. It ranged from nursery aged children to those in late teens who were probably never going to have a chance to be adopted before they were to move into their own homes. This hurt both the males' hearts as they followed the supervisor. 

Chanyeol stopped in front of a pair of metal double doors and turned to the couple to explain what they were going to do, "We set the appointment around the kids' play time so you could observe their behavior and how well they interact with others. What you will do is watch the children play. You may play with them if you want, and if you find a child that you both feel compelled to adopt, check with me and I'll see if they are set up for adoption or not. Children ranging from newborn age to twenty-four months will be in the back and the older children will be playing with whatever they want," Chanyeol paused with a large smile before ending, "Good luck." 

He pushed through the double doors to reveal a large room around the size of two basketball courts. The couple stepped through and were overwhelmed by the sight held before them. 

The room was full of children, around forty to sixty all playing some type of game or with a toy. It wasn't mass chaos like expected, but it seemed to be quite organized with supervisors everywhere to watch the children. They were all spread out playing with something. There was even a group of about six kids playing a game of tag in a controlled area as to not run into other kids.

A five year old by the looks of it ran past the three adults being chased by a younger looking girl, about four years old. Before she could run by, Chanyeol caught her playfully, halting her running. She giggled loudly and yelled, "Chanyeol oppa! No fair!" she giggled more when said male scooped her up into his arms. 

"Hello, Soonbok ah. What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked her, sounding sweet and as though he knew her quite well, which he most likely did. 

Soonbok pointed after the little boy she was chasing and explained, "Sukchul oppa tagged me, making me it so I had to chase him before he got away but you stopped me before I could reach oppa and now I'm not going to get him in time because everyone else is much faster than me," she pouted cutely before crossing her arms across her chest. Jongin and Kyungsoo both listened with large smiles, finding it cute how she took a breath after every word in that very long sentence. 

Soonbok looked past Chanyeol's shoulder to see Jongin and Kyungsoo, immediately falling shy and hiding in Chanyeol's shoulder. The couple frowned and looked guilty, thinking they did something wrong to make her act in such a way.

Chanyeol chuckled and adjusted his hold on the little girl, "Soonbok is very shy. Sukchul is her older brother and she has a little sister somewhere around here," he added while trailing off to look around the room in search of the child. He gave up and continued but in a quieter volume, "The three came here a year ago and don't remember much, but they were abandoned by a mother who couldn't take care of them all." 

Jongin and Kyungsoo both gaped in horror. How could someone just leave this sweet little girl and her siblings here. Of course knowing the circumstances, but still. It was preposterous to them that she would give up the children she loves, sent to live here believing they have no parents. 

Soonbok peeked up from her spot to get another look at the two strangers. When Kyungsoo made eye contact with her. She quickly looked away, but this time with a shy smile to pair her actions. 

Chanyeol put her down and told her to run off and find her  older brother. It didn't take her long before she spotted the elder and was running off to chase him.

"You will also get to know how the child you picked got here in the first place," Chanyeol added, sounding and even looking saddened by the stories of abandonment or lack of care, neglect or abuse. There was so much pain that came with this job, but he locked it away to keep the children happy, "Good luck again!" he added before walking off to play with a lone child. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo stuck together, feeling saddened at the thought of these kids' stories, but didn't let it stop their longing to adopt. They might just have to adopt seven more with the stories they were told. 

The two walked around the room hand in hand, looking over the children. They hadn't really decided to choose a specific gender, they just knew they wanted a younger child. 

They headed towards the back where there seemed to be younger, nursery aged children with the most supervisors around the room, one for each child. They smiled when they saw a baby crawl across the floor and away from the supervisor, only to be scooped back up into the woman's arms. 

"Excuse me," Kyungsoo called, gaining the attention of all the supervisors. They all turned and gave a smile, creepy...,"We would like to look at the babies," he explained his reasoning, looking over all the different babies. 

One supervisor without a baby or child in her arms stood up, "Great!" she chirped happily, clapping her hands together before looking down at a clipboard in her arms, "We have seven babies ranging from six months old to nineteen months old. Currently, two are up for adoption while the rest are still going through placement," she explained. 

"Which ones are up for adoption?" Jongin asked, cringing at the way it sounded. As if he were adopting an animal rather than a human being. 

"We have a six month old girl named Kyungsoon here," she pointed at a baby girl happily staring at a doll being held in front of her face by her supervisor, "And one twelve month old boy named Yixing right here," she pointed next to a baby boy who was foreign looking and sitting up all on his own as he was cheered on by his supervisor. 

"Can we sit with both?" Jongin asked adoring the chubby cheeks that both infants possessed. 

"Of course!" the supervisor chirped, nodding to both the supervisors holding the babies. The two handed Yixing to Jongin and Kyungsoon to Kyungsoo after instructing the elder how to properly hold a baby. They were both led to the couch so they could be comfortable. 

"Hello, baby Yixing," Jongin cooed, slipping his finger into the infant's hand where Yixing curled his chubby fingers over the larger finger. He moved to slowly put it in his mouth but Kyungsoo prevented him from going any further by telling his husband not to let him, so Jongin pulled his fingers away. Yixing looked confused but soon forgot what happened and continued to chew on his own fingers. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin laughed while watching the boy. 

"Is he foreign?" Kyungsoo asked, referring to his eye shape and different features than those common to Korean ones. He was only curious and meant no harm by the question. 

"From China," the supervisor answered shortly with a nod. The couple only nodded back and watched as he gurgled and blew raspberries. They laughed at his actions and grew fond of the small infant boy. 

They turned their attention to baby Kyungsoon. She was so tiny still and sleeping peacefully. She was well fed, considering that her cheeks were so chubby and she was well rounded everywhere else. She wore a little, pink headband with a small rose attached at the front around her short hair. Kyungsoo couldn't help but swoon over the small sucking motions she made with her mouth. He always wanted a small baby, and this was the perfect opportunity. 

They spent a total of twenty minutes with the two infants before they were taken back to be put to bed when play time ended. Kyungsoo and Jongin watched the plethora of children file out of the large room and into their own rooms. Many of them waved goodbye to them even though they didn't take the time to talk or play with them. 

Chanyeol manifested beside them and asked, "Did you find a child?" 

"Two," Jongin answered, holding up the amount of fingers, "But we need to decide on one." 

"Well, you could adopt both," he joked, laughing harder at the surprised looks on the couple's faces, "Why don't we go to my office?" he suggested, walking ahead of them to lead them to his office. 

When they were seated in the small office, Chanyeol asked, "Which children did you find?" his expression was serious and not at all like the playful one he portrayed earlier. 

Kyungsoo spoke up this time, "They were both infants. Six month old Kyungsoon and one year old Yixing," he smiled in short memory of the sweethearts he got to hold. 

Chanyeol smiled and nodded, childish character returned, "Infants," he said, turning to look into a file marked with the word. He pulled out the two specified and set them on the desk, "Would you like to hear about Yixing or Kyungsoon first?" 

"Uh, Yixing?" Jongin answered more like a question. He didn't understand why they needed to choose just yet and what they were going to listen to. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and put on a pair of reading glasses before reading, "Yixing came here when he was five months old, seven months ago. His mother and father were both Chinese and moved here with the surname Zhang. They had no money and couldn't return to China due to issues with family, so their only choice was to leave him here in our care. He was too young to remember, so he has no behavioral problems that we know of that could be initiated by this. He already responds to both Chinese and Korean, so no worries with communication. Yixing is a healthy and happy baby boy," Chanyeol took off his glasses and looked up, "He was personally handed to me when the parents dropped him off and left. Yixing is more my baby than anyone else's," he joked with a chuckle, "But I would be okay if you adopted him. Now for Kyungsoon." 

"Kyungsoon was abandoned on the orphanage's back steps in a straw basket with no sight of the parents when she was around a month old. We don't know the reason of her abandonment as there was no note or parent to explain. We only know her birthdate since it was written on a tag on the basket she was found in. We named her after her "mild" behavior later that night. She has no documented illness since she is too young but otherwise, she is also a happy and healthy little girl."

"She was just left on the back steps?" Kyungsoo asked in shock. He thought that only happened in movies and dramas, not in real life. 

Chanyeol nodded sadly, "She was dead quiet, there was no knock or ring of the door bell, nothing to tell us she was there. If my husband Baekhyun hadn't chosen to leave through that door that night, we wouldn't have known she was there and she would have been there all night." 

Kyungsoo honestly felt like crying. That poor baby girl. These stories broke his heart and he felt sick to his stomach at the failure of the parents these children once had. 

"Do you have children, Chanyeol shii?" Jongin asked out of curiosity. He had been itching to ask the question since he saw how well he was with children. 

Chanyeol's sad expression changed into that of pure elation hearing about his children, "Yes I do! I have seven beautiful little boys and girls at home right now with my husband. They were all adopted since, I, myself am sterile." 

Kyungsoo gasped, relating to the elder since he too was sterile, "I'm so sorry," he said subconsciously. He didn't even plan on saying it, it just slipped out. 

Chanyeol shook his head and smiled, "Don't be. It just gave us both the chance to adopt the children here without parents. I have four daughters and three sons, from two years old to ten years old. We plan on adopting another little boy this year," he laughed to himself, remembering the excitement on his petite husband's face at the suggestion, "But back to business. Which one do you want to adopt?"

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin, knowing exactly which infant he wanted to adopt. The elder wanted to adopt Kyungsoon, one reason being that her name was so close to his, "Let's adopt Kyungsoon. It's fate, Jongin! We practically have the same name, so we should adopt her!" 

"Hold on, Kyungsoo! She's a very young baby and we don't know all too much about babies that young. I'm not against her, it's just that I don't want to screw her up," Jongin persuaded. He also left out the fact that he was scared about having a girl, since she would probably hate him when she would grow older, "I want baby Yixing." 

Kyungsoo looked hurt, "But Jongin! I want a daughter!" he yelled, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. 

"Think about it, Kyung," Jongin pressed, "What do we know about girls? I have two older sisters that I avoided because they always wanted to dress me up in dresses and put makeup on me. And you have no sisters, and we're both gay so we are kind of clueless." 

"Yeah, but..." Kyungsoo trailed off, realizing that the younger was right. He knows little to nothing about girls, that's why he's gay for goodness sake! 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin called, pulling the elder's hand into his hold, "Let's adopt Yixing," he pleaded with his eyes as he did so, looking extremely cute and intense. 

Kyungsoo thought it through and sighed defeatedly, "I'll love both no matter what. Okay," his sad expression turned into a soft smile, "Let's adopt that little boy." 

Jongin nodded, breaking into a huge smile as he turned to see an amused looking Chanyeol. He ignored the fact that he just watched them and finalizes, "We'd like to adopt Yixing." 

Chanyeol noded and turned to his computer to type something in. After about five minutes, he turned back to them and said excitedly, "It's all set!" 

Kyungsoo and Jongin cheered, leaning over to hug each other happily, "We're finally going to be parents, Jonginnie," Kyungsoo cooed, burrowing into the younger's warm neck. 

"Actually," Chanyeol interrupted them, making the couple face him again, "We have to go through placement trials. It may take up to four months, but you will see Yixing often, so no worries. I need you to sign here so we can finalize," Chanyeol said, pushing over a contract that needed their signatures. Jongin and Kyungsoo gave each other a look that gave each other assurance. 

Chanyeol pointed to where he needed them to sign and once they did, he looked up with a large smile, "Congratulations!" he rounded the desk and held out his arms to give a hug to the two. They entered the hug happily and Chanyeol said, "Take good care of Xing for me, okay?" 

"We will," Kyungsoo assured, side eyeing Jongin in the elder's embrace. Jongin smiled, and it said so much. The most readable message being, I love you. It was finally happening, they were going to be parents. 

\--------

"What do you mean we can't adopt him?!" Jongin shouted in frustration at his new friend, Chanyeol. He held Kyungsoo close to his chest as the smaller cried and sobbed heavily into his shirt. 

Chanyeol looked on the verge of tears himself as he apologized repeatedly to the two. Baekhyun stood at his side holding their two year old adopted son, Han. 

"Please understand that the contract fell through. The placement trial was a failure because one of the case workers didn't approve his adoption in your household. I can't even fathom why they didn't approve, but because of that one disapproval, he is no longer under your name for adoption," Chanyeol explained looking over the files. He looked up sadly, "I'm sorry." 

Jongin couldn't stay mad at the poor man since he didn't have anything to do with their disapproved placement with Yixing. His angered frown soon disappeared and drooped into a sad one. He looked down at Kyungsoo to see how the elder was reacting. Not well. 

Kyungsoo was full out sobbing into his husband's shirt, letting his tears soak right through the material. His sobs were loud and patterned with pained and gasping hiccups. He was robbed the chance of a child once again. 

Jongin was feeling the same exact way, but he had to stay strong for Kyungsoo and remembered the little girl, "What about Kyungsoon? Can we adopt her still? They have different case workers for different ages, right? Let's do her," his eyes glinted with hope. 

At hearing the name, Kyungsoo looked up in hope. He remembered her well and was able to calm down a bit before shooting a pleading look towards Chanyeol, almost begging him to tell him good news. 

But once again, Chanyeol's face fell and he lowered his gaze to avoid the two in front of him, "She was adopted a week after you put in the adoption papers for Yixing. Her placement went well and she went home to her new family a month ago."

The agency even accepted her family placement faster than their's! It was a full three months of preparation for their new son when they got the sudden phone call to come over to the agency. They were told of the disapproval and termination of the contract, leaving them childless again. 

Even after hearing the good news that Kyungsoon was adopted into a happy family, Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel betrayed by the world. The world was just unfair to him and it wanted to see him suffer as he struggled for a child. 

Jongin tightened his hold on the smaller male and softly spoke, "Hey, it's okay. We can try for an older kid. A two year old wouldn't be too bad now could it?" Jongin slightly laughed as he said so, trying to be positive even though he too was losing his frame. 

"No," Kyungsoo flat out refused, sounding angry, "I'm not trying again, haven't I told you that!? We stopped trying for our own child and I felt terrible! I then agreed to adoption, thinking it wouldn't be the same as trying yourself! But you know what? It's the exact same thing! You try to get a child, and the world just hates you and won't let you! I'm done!" 

Kyungsoo stomped out of the office, stopping at the doorway to say with a forced, but lighter expression, "Thank you Chanyeol for trying to help us, but every effort was useless," with that, he walked out the door and out of the building altogether. 

Kyungsoo stomped to the car and unlocked it, quickly hopping into the vehicle before slamming the door shut. His tears immediately fell faster, non stop rolling down his cheeks as he started the car. 

Jongin was slower to come too, having stopped to talk to their new found friends that they made through this attempted adoption. Kyungsoo suddenly felt mad at both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

The two elder males had become their friends right after meeting each other. There were times when Kyungsoo would stop by the Parks' residence to watch their seven kids in practice of his own son to be. He was angered that they managed to adopt seven with no problem, while he couldn't even get one. 

Jongin got in the driver's seat and started the car to drive home. The drive was silent and Jongin didn't know where to possibly start, knowing that Kyungsoo wasn't going to say anything just yet. 

When they got home, Kyungsoo dramatically exited the car and entered the home, unlocking the door with his own keys and going in to sit on the couch angrily. He glared at the tv hung on the wall, then his eyes started traveling to the bookcase next to it where he had stocked up on toys for Yixing. He would have to throw those away now. 

Jongin came over and cautiously started, "Kyungsoo, talk to me please?" he pleaded, now noticing the anger tearing at his beautiful face. He expected sadness and hurt, not anger in the elder's eyes. 

"I hate Chanyeol and Baekhyun! They have seven beautiful babies and I none! It's not fair!" he shouted childishly, harshly hitting the couch cushions with his fists in one blow. 

Jongin felt sympathy for the elder since he was going through the same thing, "Yes they do Kyungsoo, but do you remember what they had to go through?" he asked, wracking his brain for the details of the stories that their friends told them, "It took them three tries over two years just to get Chohee, then another year to get Eunsun. They had to go through much more than us to get all of their children." 

The guilt finally hit Kyungsoo, but he was still feeling envious of the two elders since they still managed to get children. 

When they married, Baekhuyn knew that Chanyeol was sterile and instantly suggested adoption. The two agreed and went to the adoption agency to apply for children. The first three times they tried to adopt the same child, Chohee. She was two months old when they first applied, but the case workers did the same with them, disapproving of the home environment, claiming something about them not being compatible parents. They kept trying though and finally after twenty-six months and three cases, they were able to adopt the baby girl. Same with their next daughter, Eunsun. She was a new baby that they wanted to adopt, and it took two trials in a year to get her to be a Park. Since then, the other five adoptions for their next three sons and two daughters built over six years. 

Jongin brought the elder to his chest and hugged him tight, never intending to let go, "I wanted him too, but it seems that God has another plan for us. Maybe we can try again in a few years, okay?" 

Kyungsoo nodded, lying. He never wanted to set foot in that orphanage ever again. 

\--------

Two weeks after the failed adoption, Kyungsoo undoubtedly fell into depression. He slept all the time, ate very little, and had no desire what so ever to leave the house. He would get sick often, finding himself running to the toilet to throw up the little that he did eat. The anxiety he felt paired with his depression refused the food he ate every time. 

Jongin began to worry, stressing over the fact that he had to eat and keep healthy. Kyungsoo would always give in to his pleas, but no one else's. Zitao's and Baekhyun's attempts at getting him to eat were all useless and he would refuse everything shoved in his face with no falter in his stance. 

The only thing that would keep him happy was if he was with Baekhyun's or Zitao's children. Their bright smiles shined every time he entered the home or they visited him, allowing himself to smile. His grudge against the Parks was long gone, but the pain still hadn't dissipated. 

Zitao would visit the household everyday in the morning to make sure Kyungsoo was eating his share of food. He would bring along baby Yifan and Jongdae to encourage the male to consume the high in fat meal Zitao would prepare to keep his weight up. Kyungsoo always clung to the two children, especially baby Yifan as breakfast was made. 

Everyday, Baekhuyn would visit Kyungsoo at any available time when the younger wasn't at work. He would bring over at least three of his children, mostly the youngest whom were two, three, and three and a half years old. There was supposed to be another addition to the already large family within the next month. A little boy named Chunghee who was eighteen months old. Baekhyun tried not to show too much excitement while telling Kyungsoo about it, but it obviously didn't work, judging by the younger's hurt eyes buried in his happy expression. 

Today however, the Parks were having a family doctors check up so they weren't able to visit Kyungsoo. 

The whole day, Kyungsoo stayed home due to sickness and without his nieces and nephews with him, he only worsened with no motivation to get up and take any sort of medicine or eat anything to help his stomach. 

He had been in bed for so long that his back was beginning to hurt painfully. He would have random pains shoot through his lower back since earlier that morning when Zitao was visiting, but he ignored it to wallow in self pity. 

At 8:30, Jongin came back home after his classes to find a seemingly empty house, but he knew better. Kyungsoo was no doubt upstairs and lying in bed like he had found him everyday the past two weeks. 

He toed off his shoes and went upstairs to greet his depressed husband. As he ascended up the stairs and onto the next floor, it pained him to see all of the baby toys they bought for Yixing lining the walls. It hurt twice as much walking past the open door of the nursery they decorated for him. It hurt the two too much to remove it all, but it hurt even more to see it still there as a painful reminder of their was to be son. Jongin closed the door of the nursery before finally heading over to his and Kyungsoo's shared room. 

He entered the dark room and could make out a Kyungsoo sized lump in the middle of the bed. He made his way over and crawled next to it, instantly cuddling into the lifeless mound. 

"Hey," he greeted sadly, removing the blanket from Kyungsoo's face to see tear stained cheeks. This was the third time this week that he found him in this state, and it was only Monday. 

Kyungsoo only nodded a greeting and kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind Jongin. His hands however found their way to Jongin's outstretched ones and held them while lightly squeezing the thin fingers. 

Jongin smiled, seeing improvement in Kyungsoo's condition. A week ago he wouldn't even acknowledge Jongin's presence, so he was taking baby steps to feeling better and happy again. 

"I'll make dinner tonight," Jongin announced, getting up to leave. He smiled wider when he received a small nod from the elder. As he was about to leave the room, he heard a loud groan from Kyungsoo and became worried. He rushed back over and held Kyungsoo's shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding scared. 

"I don't know," Kyungsoo managed to get out before breaking into another groan. He threw the covers off and lead with his finger to his stomach and back, "They're killing me," he explained, tracing the areas where the most pain was felt. 

Jongin reached over and tenderly felt the areas. Sure enough, it felt like there were a ton of knots in the elder's lower back, but the stomach was odd. It had grown smaller with lack of food and nutrition on Kyungsoo's part, but it also felt hard as if it were full. 

"How long has this been bothering you?" Jongin asked quickly, concerned for the well being of his husband. 

Kyungsoo groaned again, adding a whimper as a particularly painful cramp attacked his back and sides, "Since this morning when I woke up. You had just woken up too and were getting ready for work," Kyungsoo admitted.

"That was at 7:30 this morning. Let's take you to the hospital," Jongin said, scooping the petite elder into his strong arms. Kyungsoo only nodded and Jongin carried him swiftly, but carefully to the car in front. Kyungsoo had been having these painful attacks for about thirteen hours.

Jongin set Kyungsoo gently into the passenger seat and got in afterwards. He shoved the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. He turned in his seat to speed out of the driveway to go to the hospital's emergency room. He had no idea what was going on but he knew that his husband had to go to the hospital. 

Jongin was driving a considerate speed on the road, passing five over the limit. About halfway to the hospital, Kyungsoo gasped loudly, jolting Jongin out of his fear trance, "What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking to the passenger side every now and then to check on him. 

He saw Kyungsoo's skin darken in an angry blush as he spoke, "I think I just wet my pants, but I didn't even feel the need to do so," he explained quickly. Jongin lowered his eyes and indeed saw a wet spot grow on Kyungsoo's light gray sweat pants. What was going on? 

Jongin then sped to the hospital, taking all the back roads so he wasn't to be caught by the police for speeding. When in the parking lot, Jongin rushed out to help his husband get inside. 

Kyungsoo had trouble walking, having to stop when the pain attacked his lower half threateningly. When they got inside, Kyungsoo was crying hysterically, worrying the nurses that were in the the lobby. 

Jongin didn't need to call for help before a nurse came over with a wheel chair, prompting Kyungsoo to sit down in it. Jongin helped him lower himself into the chair before he was wheeled off quickly to an open operation room just in case. 

They laid Kyungsoo down and asked him what was wrong. Kyungsoo explained the same way he did for Jongin and continued to groan in pain. The nurse instantly lifted his thin t-shirt and checked his abdominal area, pressing onto it to find any points of discomfort. As she got lower, Kyungsoo groaned louder saying that it hurt the most there. 

The nurses gave each other the same knowing look, "What's wrong with my husband?" Jongin asked desperately, voice cracking under the stress. 

The doctor entered and one of the nurses explained their thinking, quietly enough that Jongin couldn't hear over Kyungsoo's pained groans. A nurse came over and asked for Kyungsoo's information which could only be provided by Jongin at his point, so he answered truthfully. The doctor ordered another nurse to bring over something Jongin couldn't quite hear.

A large monitor was wheeled over along with an equally large machine with a wand attached to it. A nurse suddenly applied this gel to Kyungsoo's lower abdomen as the doctor logged into the device. 

The device was quickly turned on and the wand was placed on Kyungsoo's lower abdomen. Kyungsoo squirmed in pain as he tried to ease his body to a calm state to no avail. The wand slowly and smoothly glided across Kyungsoo's pale skin as the doctor looked at a grainy quality screen, Jongin having no idea what was going on, until he saw it. 

It was as clear as day. In the middle of the screen, there was a very large and human like shape edged into the grainy picture. A baby it looked like, which only meant....

"You're in labor Kyungsoo shii," the doctor announced, hurriedly shouting orders to the nurses preparing for a delivery, "You are full term at thirty-six weeks along and ready to give birth. I'll be right back," he said, getting up to leave and prepare for emergency delivery. 

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo fell silent in shock, well, as much as they could with Kyungsoo groaning in pain. They were having a baby, they were actually having their own baby! 

Jongin looked over to see a now smiling Kyungsoo as he did so through the labor pains he felt, now making sense. Jongin smiled wide and leaned down to kiss the elder's forehead, "We're having a baby," he announced blissfully. 

Kyungsoo laughed through a contraction and said, "We are," tears of both elation and pain started rolling down his cheeks, "We finally did it." 

Jongin didn't even have time to respond before nurses were pushing him out of the way to change Kyungsoo into a gown and remove his other clothes, handing them back to Jongin to hold. They then began to push him out of the room.

"Wait, I have to be with my husband!" Jongin loudly protested, trying to push past the nurses, but there were too many and even more were coming. 

"You can't be in here while we deliver the baby because it is under threatening circumstances for both mother and baby. I sincerely apologize," one of the nurses explained, finally getting the male out of the room before shutting the doors behind her. 

Jongin stood still and was frightened for Kyungsoo. What threatening circumstances were they talking about? His mind filled with Kyungsoo as he waited an agonizingly long wait. 

It was a good two hours before the light above the delivery room turned from red to green, indicating that they were done. Jongin jumped up and waited for someone to come out and get him. 

A nurse pushed through the door and smiled at him, "Would you like to see your husband and child now, sir?" 

Jongin nodded slowly, realizing he now had a little person to take care of and love. He finally had his child with Kyungsoo and he could only imagine the bliss Kyungsoo was feeling. 

The nurse led him into the room where Jongin saw Kyungsoo lying in bed, looking half awake and exhausted with a thin sheen of sweat decorating his forehead from the labor and work he went through just now. His hair was disheveled and in his eyes as he looked down in his arms. He held a small bundle in his arms, wrapped tightly in a thick, white blanket. 

Jongin stepped forward, but cautiously. Kyungsoo finally noticed Jongin in the room and he smiled tiredly, but wide and large with his trade mark heart shaped lips, "Hey," he spoke, sounding like Zitao did after he gave birth to Yifan. Exhausted. 

Jongin nodded and said, "Hello," he walked over faster in pace and softly kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead, before turning his eyes towards the blanketed bundle in Kyungsoo's thin arms. 

It was a baby alright. A baby that looked like an exact replica of Kyungsoo, except the mouth shape was Jongin's. The infant wore a cap to keep its head warm, but Jongin could see the jet black hair poking out from underneath the material. 

"It's a boy," Kyungsoo said, voice sounding heavy with exhaustion. 

Jongin gaped at Kyungsoo, earning him a tired laugh from the elder. He has a son, "Really?" he asked for clarification. 

Kyungsoo chuckled, "You can check if you want," he looked down at the baby boy in his arms then back up to Jongin, "Would you like to hold him?" Jongin nodded vigorously and he held out his arms, Kyungsoo handing the baby over to his husband. 

Jongin carefully took the infant and balanced him in his arms, making sure that he was comfortable. His heart melted when the baby boy whimpered and turned his head towards Jongin so he could see his full face. Jongin giggled, yeah giggled and then asked, "What should we name him?" 

Kyungsoo hummed and said, "Remember the names we decided to call our first born? We had a boy name and a girl name if we were to get pregnant when we first started trying, but I can't remember them," he admitted, wracking his brain for the names. 

"Aecha and Minseok," Jongin supplied, knowing exactly about the names they had picked all those years ago. He looked back down at the baby boy, "Then I guess you will be Kim Minseok, son," he addressed, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. He looked over to see Kyungsoo smiling in approval. 

"I like it," he admitted, shifting to sit further up on the bed, "I can't believe that I didn't know I was pregnant with a sweet, little angel like this," adding to his confession, "And you know what?" Jongin shrugged, not knowing. 

Kyungsoo laughed and said, "I would have gotten pregnant around the time when I finally gave up on trying to get pregnant," he chuckled a bit, a small blush creeping over his pale and exerted skin. Meaning he got pregnant when they had sex the night he declared he didn't want to try anymore. 

Jongin smiled and laughed looking down at the tiny baby, "Well, at least he's healthy and all. How much does he weigh?" he asked, feeling how the baby felt weightless in his arms. 

"The doctor said he was underweight, probably because I hadn't eaten barely anything the last two weeks," he admitted, feeling guilty, "He's five pounds four ounces." 

Jongin gaped at his sleeping son, "That's so tiny! I was a huge baby when I was born!" it was true, he was born ten pounds even. 

Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin noticed how his eyes began to droop with exhaustion. Jongin smiled and said, "Kyungsoo, you can sleep while I watch him." 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes wider, "Are you sure you can handle him? What if he wakes up?" he asked, worried that Jongin would do something to mess with their new born child. 

"I'll be fine, just go to sleep." 

Kyungsoo didn't need to be told a third time as his heavy eyelids slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Jongin smiled and looked down at his son who was now sucking on his own lips in instinct. 

"Finally, we can be a happy family."


	2. Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Yixing is adopted

It was all too familiar. The steps of their shoes hesitantly padding against the pavement echoed in their memory of the time three months before when they attempted to adopt the little boy they were denied of. 

Now, Kyungsoo and Jongin were determined to fight for Yixing, no matter how long it would take them. 

Kyungsoo hurriedly scampered in shuffles to the inviting entrance of the familiar building and tugged open one of the double glass doors. His hands screamed in protest as they clung to the freezing metal handles, attacked by the early winter morning chill. He had no gloves, making it even more difficult to cease his instincts to retreat. 

Jongin noticed the discomfort his smaller husband was in and immediately rushed to hurry and enter the building. He almost hobbled as he carried his son who was nicely settled in his baby seat in his right hand. He would rather not have his three month old son to freeze in the unbearable cold. 

Jongin soon entered and Kyungsoo rushed after him, exuberantly sighing and shivering as his body attempted to adjust to the warmth of the adoption agency. 

"Welcome!" a voice interjected, successfully catching their attention. They both looked to see the front desk with a petite woman sitting there, the same one they were greeted by the three months before. 

She seemed to recognize them as well as her eyes slightly widened and her friendly smile wavered a bit, "Oh! You're the couple who wanted to adopt a few months ago," she then lifted herself from her seat, gazing at the car seat in Jongin's grip over her desk, "I see that it was unneeded." 

Even though she was only joking, it still hurt the couple to some extent. They still wanted that little boy, "Yeah. We have another appointment to adopt," Jongin clarified, not mentioning the fact that they were going to adopt the same child. 

"Of course!" she beamed awkwardly, realizing she hit a nerve spot with the two. She looked back down to her notes and found the names, "Ah, just on time. I'll go fetch Mr. Park and he'll take you to the observation rooms. It's play time again," she added before leaving to get the head supervisor who was well aware of their visit. 

"This is it!" Kyungsoo spoke, shivering once again due to the elation and euphoria surge running up his spine, "We'll finally get him." 

Jongin smiled at the surety of his petite husband. There was always the chance that they would be denied again, but the two were hoping that since they have their own child that it will score points with the case workers. The dark male extended his arm and wrapped it gingerly around his husband's thin waist, bringing him closer into his  natural warmth. He snuck in a peck on the temple and rested his nose against the soft skin, reveling in the sweet scent he always carried, "Yes we will." 

"Kyungsoo yah! Jongin ah!" a pair of very loud, deep contradicting high, and well familiar voices interrupted them. The married couple turned their heads, already pinpointing who the voices belonged to. None other than their titled giant friend and sassy friend, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

"Welcome back!" Chanyeol first greeted jokingly, both hugging the two as they approached them. It had been well over a week since the four had had any contact with each other due to cold weather, lack of availability, and sick kids. Almost all of the now nine Park children had nasty colds and the house was constantly filled with the sounds of coughing and hacking. Needless to say, no one was permitted to visit the residence. To see that Baekhyun was at the adoption agency instead of at home hinted that the children must have gotten better and were here as well.  

"Yeah," Kyungsoo cooed, "We think Minseokie needs a playmate," he added, gesticulating towards the car seat that was now on the cleaned, tile floor of the building. 

"Ooh! Let me see my nephew!" Baekhyun exclaimed, stooping down to the ground in a squat. He cautiously lifted the cover, afraid that the baby might be asleep. Minseok was a terrible napper while sleeping at night was no trouble. During the day however, it took forever to put the little tyke down. If he had actually managed to fall asleep to the grip of a nap, Baekhyun didn't want to ruin the moment of rest. 

Baekhyun peeled back the bright green cover and cautiously peaked inside, "Awe!" he cooed as he took in the sight of the extremely small baby boy. 

He was indeed awake, wide awake in fact with eyes wide (obvious as to whom he inherited them from) and full of curiosity accompanying confusion. The petite baby was happily sitting in his seat, sucking away at a patterned pacifier in his mouth. His head swiveled from side to side, looking around the limited view inside his seat. When Baekhyun lifted the cover, Minseok's wide eyes landed right on him and stared. A bout of excitement overcame him as his arms waved around with no control, his blanket gripped in one hand. 

Baekhyun desperately wanted to hold him, "Can I hold him while you're in observation?" Baekhyun asked, already moving to remove the child from his seat. Kyungsoo only nodded, used to hearing the request of holding his little boy from so many others before. Baekhyun cheered and removed the sweet baby from his restraints and took him into his arms, expertly cradling him with his blanket wrapped around his small frame. Minseok cooed and gurgled, recognizing his uncle even when so young. 

"Observe? Don't you want to adopt Yixing?" Chanyeol asked confused. The two already knew of the toddler so a protocol observation when already occurred, was not needed. 

"Well," Jongin began his explanation, "Yixing is a bit older. We want to see if he even remembers us and is still comfortable around us enough to live the rest of his life with us." 

Chanyeol nodded finding it reasonable. Even though still young, a child can detect attributes in a person that older people can't. The sense of comfort they feel from the adult is felt through touch, something toddlers do enough of. Children are the best characters of judgement, and it was always encouraged to base an adoption on the young child's preference. Their decision was formal and accepted. 

"Good idea. Come on then!" Chanyeol exclaimed, heading in the direction of the play area room. After gathering their belongings, the other adults followed the head supervisor. Jongin and Kyungsoo more so excited and speedily did so. 

While Jongin and Chanyeol fell into their own conversation amongst themselves, Kyungsoo walked with Baekhyun as the elder held his son. He gave one look to his seemingly elated son and groaned at how the child was still awake. He hadn't sleep so well the night before, the reason being irrational. He was just being a baby and hopefully, he would sleep later tomorrow. 

"Are you ready?" Baekhyun suddenly asked in the silence, shifting Minseok in his arms so that his hold was more secure and the infant himself had more to look at with his wandering eyes. 

Kyungsoo slowly looked up with confusion laced through his facade. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "Ready for what?" 

Baekhyun snickered knowingly after smiling down at Minseok. The elder eventually turned back to Kyungsoo, "Are you ready to have more than one baby in the house? It's a lot of work Kyungsoo, and I have nine to take care of!" to this day, even after years of adopting new kids, it still overwhelmed and surprised him how he could still manage a regular life with a plethora of others to worry over. 

"I think so," Kyungsoo drawled before confidently speaking, "But, Yixing will be a bit older. I know I'm going to be a good mother to both my sons and love them equally. Even when one is adopted and one is my own flesh and blood, those differences will not matter," he stated proudly, unwavering faith in his own words, "I will teach them right and guide them." 

Baekhyun smiled to the side, proud of his younger friend for being so mature about the situation, "You'll be a great mother. What am I saying? You already are! Just look at how well taken care of your son is," he directed, staring at the said baby. 

Kyungsoo lightly laughed, "I know. I still can't believe that this little dumpling went unnoticed for almost nine months," he reached over and snuck his index finger into the fist of his son who tightened around the new object. Spitting his pacifier out, Minseok turned his head in instinct and started sucking on Kyungsoo's thin finger, "I'm sorry," Kyungsoo pouted while watching his son. As thought he responded, Minseok cooed past Kyungsoo's finger, bringing a smile to both males' faces. 

"Mom! Dad!" a new voice excitedly sounded, halting the group of four males in their tracks. It was Chohee, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's oldest child and daughter at ten years old. So the Park kids are here, Kyungsoo thought to himself. 

Chohee came into view, running down the large hallway with an excited expression decorating her face. Baekhyun quickly handed Minseok back to Kyungsoo, knowing well what was about to happen. Her arms were extended in preparation for a large hug, a large "Chohee hug" as she so called them herself. Once she was close enough to her mother and father, she tightly wrapped her short arms around her parents' waists, "Mama! Papa!" 

For such a young girl, she was quite tall and possessed a great amount of strength that was threatening even to a full grown adult. Once her arms were secured around her parents, her grip tightened to the extent of Baekhyun having to pry her arms off in order to breathe without gasping. 

"What is it, Chohee?" Baekhyun asked, gasping for air when he and Chanyeol were free of her grip. Baekhyun held his sides as he tried to calm down the throbbing muscles. 

"Nothing," she admitted with a large and cheeky smile. Even though she was adopted, her smile was an exact replica of Chanyeol's, leading strangers to assume she was not adopted, "I was just excited to see you!" she exclaimed with a wide grin. Kyungsoo almost let loose a hysterical above all laugh upon seeing three empty spaces in her mouth where she had recently lost teeth. 

As if knowing of Kyungsoo's amusement, Baekhyun reached behind him and pinched Kyungsoo's thigh with the intent of bruising it. He grabbed hold of the fleshy part and pinched with all his strength, satisfactorily smiling when Kyungsoo stifled a shrill yelp. 

"Is that so?" Chanyeol teasingly laughed as he cocked his head. The statement their daughter had announced brought a proud warmth and glow to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. A warmth only felt by the love a parent has for his or her child. Chanyeol laughed happily in response to a pout his daughter adorned. The giant stooped lower to hug his eldest, "I love you honey, you know that right?" Chohee giggled, pout disappearing as she entered her father's arms for a hug.

"I know," she responded knowingly, as if she hadn't heard the statement at least ten times a day, count for just one parent. She planted a kiss against her father's thin cheek and pulled away, moving onto her mother, "I love you, Mama!" she exclaimed, clinging onto Baekhyun's neck. 

Baekhyun laughed and pulled away, "I love you too Cho, but I have to take you back to the room you were just in. Remember? You're being quarantined because you could get the other kids sick," that was a one trait Baekhyun exampled well and expressed repeatedly. The term "orphan" was taboo and never said by the petite male. A habit Chanyeol "adopted" as well.  

Baekhyun took the young girl's hand and began to walk off in the direction of the room that contained all nine of his rowdy children. After a few steps, he recalled the three other people he had walked down with and abruptly halted, turning, "You three go on ahead. Play time is over soon," he reminded.  

Chanyeol nodded rigorously, "Ah, yes! Come on guys we have to go," he choked excitedly, a spring in his step as he lead the couple and their son towards the large room full of parent less children, either knowing or unaware of the situation they were in. Just waiting for someone to call them by the title so many people achieved: son or daughter. 

Chanyeol halted in front of the metal doors and glanced back at the couple who obediently followed him, "Remember the procedure?" he implored teasingly with a serious expression masking the joy he felt. 

"Of course!" Kyungsoo screeched, impatient with an obvious air of excitement to his voice. Seeing the little boy they were so desperate to adopt shortly before was on the other side of the doors, waiting to be adopted. 

Chanyeol transferred, ridding himself of his strict head administer image and instead gifted a smile to Jongin and Kyungsoo, speaking, "Good luck, my friends." 

He pushed the double doors open and just like before, the room emitted bright light that flooded the Kims' eyes. They stepped through the threshold and beheld the sight in front of them. 

They were overjoyed to see a smaller amount of lingering children than before. It was nearing the winter holidays and this was, for some reason, an eye opener to those who had or wanted families. Thrice the amount of adoptions took place beforehand and would be approved just in time for Christmas day, that is, if they passed inspection. Which is just what Kyungsoo and Jongin were going to accomplish. 

Recalling from the months before, Kyungsoo adjusted Minseok's head so he could see past his shoulder and looked to his side to pin point where the nursery aged children were playing. There were considerably less infants, Yixing being the only one left. The boy of interest was accompanied by a female supervisor and a single child. A little girl around the age of three to four. 

Kyungsoo switched his line of sight to focus on Jongin, "He's still here," the euphoria invading his system with warm bliss and thought. His warm eyes lit up with color and Jongin could feel the love radiating from his petite husband. The man was already feeling his maternal bond to the little boy. 

Minseok stirred in Kyungsoo's arms, attempting to lift his head but not yet possessing enough muscle strength to lift his head. Such a tiny baby had difficulties with his size and it obviously showed. The infant began to whine and whimper, Kyungsoo switching into mother mode. He immediately started bouncing the baby boy when the first pathetic whimper escaped his small lips and Kyungsoo switched him to lie in his arms instead of against his shoulder.

"Let's go then," Jongin said, placing his hand on the small of Kyungsoo's back to guide the shorter. Over his shoulder, he admired the perfect eyes that Minseok had. The roundness matching that of Kyungsoo's and the color a perfect blend of Kyungsoo's. The only difference being: his eyes had single lids. 

Kyungsoo cautiously approached the supervisor to no avail. The supervisor was focused on playing with the young girl who sat on her knees in front of her, peering at the infant in her arms. Soft giggles and coos were exchanged, producing a louder fit of giggles to erupt from Yixing's mouth. 

As Kyungsoo watched, he was too mesmerized by the scene, too involved in the happiness the small girl possessed even when in a terrible position such as an orphan's will. 

Jongin had to break the ice in realization that his husband was too immersed in the cute in front of him. He cleared his throat abruptly, successfully catching the attention of the collective supervisor, young girl, Yixing, and Kyungsoo.

"Excuse me. I'm Kim Jongin," he introduced, stepping forward to bow and shake hands with the supervisor. He flashed his dashing smile, allowing her skin to flush in the beauty of it. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and stepped forward, too, "And I'm Kim Kyungsoo," he held out his hand, not occupied by Minseok and shook her hand firmly. 

The supervisor nodded and bowed from her spot on the couch, "Hello. I'm the supervisor for Yixing here," she lowered her chin to where Yixing could see and the little boy lifted his head. Upon sight of the woman, he giggled and clapped his hands together, forming somewhat coherent sentences through his set of two teeth. The supervisor then lowered her sight to the little girl who was now attempting to hide behind her calves. 

The supervisor laugh and introduced, "This is my daughter. She was adopted from here as well, along with her older brother and younger sister. Her name is Soonbok." 

Just the name drew Kyungsoo's memory back, piecing together that the women in front of him adopted them. He felt happiness hearing that the three siblings now had a mother and family who loves them. The jealousy threateningly creeping through Kyungsoo's toes disappeared and he was once again at his peak of happiness. 

Jongin nodded, experiencing the same thoughts as his husband, "We were wondering if we could take Yixing off your hands for a while, so we could play and get comfortable with him. We plan on adopting him," Jongin proudly stated with his teeth bourn in a genuine smile. 

The supervisor's eyes widened in excitement as she looked down to Yixing, "Did you hear that?" she asked the toddler in what both Kyungsoo and Jongin recognized as Chinese, "They might be your new daddy and mommy!" she exclaimed excitedly. From the side, both Kyungsoo and Jongin beamed in happiness. 

"Here you go, sirs," the supervisor addressed, setting Yixing on his feet on the floor. The young toddler wobbled a bit but then took his steps forward, awkwardly walking over to Kyungsoo and Jongin. 

Jongin's and Kyungsoo's brows furrowed as both watched Yixing walk over. The little boy's steps were wobbly, unsure, awkward. Almost as of it were a challenge to do so. He was well at a year and a half in age, so walking should not have been an issue. 

Sensing their confusion, the supervisor spoke up, "About a month ago, in the occurrence of a doctor's appointment, he discovered that Yixing struggles with motor controls. Something about poor circulation in his legs. He didn't really start walking until three months ago. He was taken off of the adoption list in order to avoid complications concerning his condition and to get under control what his information would say." 

It was shocking to say the least. Soon, a month after the failed trial, information was phoned to them about how it was due to classified topics that led to their failed adoption placement. Kyungsoo in his depressed stage led to believe that the failed adoption was according to his fault. 

"Is it serious?" Kyungsoo asked, maneuvering himself to the couch across from the supervisor. Minseok was beginning to fuss and squirm in his swaddled blanket. Kyungsoo, knowing his son well, knew that the infant was not having the closeness of the material and rather wanted out. Once he was placed on the couch, Kyungsoo set the infant in his lap and began to unwrap him on from his blanket prison. 

While focusing on the task at hand, Kyungsoo felt a pair of tiny hands find their way on his knees, attempting to grip the jean material that clung to his legs. Kyungsoo, not recognizing the touch of the hands, looked up face to face with baby Yixing. 

The small boy was standing up and using his bony knees as a prop. The toddler's eyes were wide and staring up at Kyungsoo, a line of drool connected to his lips and collar of his sweater patterned in rubber duckies. Full rows of tiny teeth decorated his mouth, that's as much as Kyungsoo could tell since his mouth hung wide open, enough for flies to land in. 

"Hey, bud," Kyungsoo kindly spoke with a wide smile gracing his lips. He felt Jongin's presence approach him, assuming to grab Yixing and hold him. Instead, Jongin suddenly took Minseok from the elder's lap and into his own arms. When Kyungsoo turned to protest, Jongin interrupted, "He wants you, not me," he then sat on the couch next to Kyungsoo, gently bouncing Minseok who ceased to whine. 

Kyungsoo then turned back to Yixing whose expression was the same as he last noted. Kyungsoo greeted with a smile, then in the same voice he used when talking to Minseok, he said, "Well, hello there, precious boy," he spoke, reaching over to hook under Yixing's arms and lift him up into his lap. 

Yixing nestled into Kyungsoo's lap, making himself comfortable. The little boy looked up straight into Kyungsoo's eyes and the male admired his features. Yixing's eyes were light, fixating to dark as he moved, as if the orbs were indecisive on what color they were supposed to be. His nose was small and cute, resembling the perfect button nose. His skin was light, very pale even in comparison to his own. A true, beautiful child. 

"So pretty," he spoke in Chinese. He noted that the young child responded to both Korean and Chinese, so in all logical sense, why not use both? 

Upon hearing the simple phrase, Yixing broke into a cheek splitting smile, spreading from both corpulent masses to express the joy he felt. It was mostly the tone Kyungsoo had assessed with his phrases, but he had no knowledge of that. 

"He still likes me," Kyungsoo whispered, admiring the way Yixing's teeth poked through as he smiled. Kyungsoo lifted his hand and Yixing took it, playing with the fingers as he tried to wrap his whole hand around two at a time. He was such a small child that it was almost impossible. 

Suddenly, Yixing's mouth was agape in a yawn on schedule since nap time was just after play time. After his exhalation in attempt to attain more oxygenation in his brain, Yixing leaned forward and rested his head against Kyungsoo's chest in comfort, "Tired," he managed to say clearly. Kyungsoo was amazed at how well his pronunciation was and that it was even in Korean. 

Kyungsoo let loose a hearty laugh, stirring Yixing from his comfort as Kyungsoo's chest bounced with each laugh. Yixing removed himself and looked up at the male holding him with a questioning look, "Stop," he slurred, speaking in Korean. 

Kyungsoo smiled down at the spirit the young child had and laughed once more, "But it's time to play now. Don't you want to play?" he questioned. 

The young child nodded his head and attempted to look more awake by widening his eyes and bouncing in Kyungsoo's lap happily, "Playtime!" he squealed in perfect Korean. It still amazed Kyungsoo how intelligent the young boy already was. 

Kyungsoo picked up in easy recognition as Jongin laughed to his side. Kyungsoo side glanced to see his husband delightfully smiling and admiring the little boy in his lap. His perfect teeth were bourn in an open mouthed smile, deep laugh escaping past his tongue. 

Yixing followed Kyungsoo's line of sight and was now facing Jongin. The younger male kept adorning his smiled spoke through it, "Hi!" he exclaimed, pure joy upon seeing the boy. 

Yixing giggled and was soon fully laughing, "You funny," he spoke with slight grammatical errors. Then Yixing's eyes lowered to Minseok who was propped in the sitting position in Jongin's arms. Minseok stared as babies do and Yixing examined the infant's face, particularly being fond of the eyes he had. 

Yixing held out a pointed finger and asked, "Baby?" 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, "Yes, his name is Minseok," he introduced, poking his son lightly on the foot, hoping to get a reaction. He was rewarded one as Minseok retracted his foot and curled it into his body. 

"Minseokie?" Yixing asked, cocking his heading to the side as he scooted closer to the infant boy. He got close, close enough to touch Minseok's nose with his own. Minseok cutely brandished his arms towards Minseok's face, attempting to grab at the face in his. He hands sunk into the fat of Yixing's cheeks and stayed, causing Yixing to laugh happily. 

Jongin smiled up at Kyungsoo and lowered his face to Yixing's successfully catching the boy's attention as he looked up, "Would you like Minseok to be your baby brother?" 

Yixing seemed to freeze in time as he comprehended the question. This brought anxiety to both Kyungsoo and Jongin, afraid that the idea of having a younger sibling was appalling to the boy. It wasn't long before the little boy reassured them by nodding his head vigorously, excitedly. 

"Baby brother! Yixing happy!" the little boy exclaimed happily, clapping his hands in excitement. 

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo smiled lovingly, already feeling an immense love and adoration for this boy. It was Jongin who again spoke, leaning in to make it seem like a secret, "We'll try then." 

\------

A pair of noisy keys unlocked the gears to the empty house, the owners arriving home. Once the door opened, a wave of noise and excitement greeted the house hold with warmth and laughter without having the need of passing through the barrier threshold. 

The first foot entered the home, tapping against the floor and adorned with boots to protect from the bitter and cold weather. The steps were rushed, hurried into moving a few things that were not organized. Kyungsoo rushed in with Minseok's car seat in hand and set it gently on the floor before leaving to find his phone that he some how managed to leave at home. 

"Come on, Kyunggie!" Jongin shouted in excitement. He was impatiently waiting on the few porch steps for his petite husband to find his phone in order to capture the first few pictures of their newest addition to the family's life. 

"Okay! Hold on!" Kyungsoo exclaimed as he finally found his phone sitting on the couch. He grabbed it and opened up to his camera app, prepared to snap the first picture of his newest son entering the house for the first time. 

"One, two, three," Jongin counted down before committing to taking a step inside the house. His first step was proudly preserved in memorabilia as Kyungsoo snapped the anticipated picture, capturing an excited looking and open mouthed Jongin who was facing Yixing. The toddler only looked indifferent on the occasion, which was understandable, since he was only twenty months old to begin with and didn't understand the importance of it all in a strange house he'd only ever visited three times before. 

"Welcome home, Yixing!" both Kyungsoo and Jongin shouted in their own elation, welcoming their now eldest son into the home. After a few more pictures, Kyungsoo set his phone down and moved to remove Minseok from his car seat to carefully place him into his arms. 

"What do you think?" Jongin asked as he set the young toddler on the floor. Yixing's improved walking took him forward to wander into the living room where toys awaited him. He smiled wide and sped up in order to go play with his new belongings. He plopped down and grabbed a few new toy cars that were laid out for him. 

"I like it this~ much!" he excitedly sampled, holding his arms out far from his body as he expressed how much he liked his new home and family. It was so much and far in fact, that he actually lost his balance and fell backwards onto the carpet. His light giggles rang out in cheerful blasts as he was amused just by his doings. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin watched their son happily and it finally set in. They had another son, another human being to care for and love with all their hearts. Another one to call them Umma and Appa in love. Another being to tuck in at night and sing lullabies to. Another little boy to dress and feed and play with. Minseok was too young to enjoy such things, but now they could practice with their sweet, new, perfect little boy. The toddler's name is now Kim Yixing who originally came from China and was dropped off at an orphanage because his biological parents were not well enough off to possibly take care of him. He was adopted and brought into their considerate family who went through so much already with trying to get their own baby first, who they were blessed with soon after they tried to adopt him the first time. 

So much happened between now and when they first tried to adopt Yixing, including when the two males started trying to get pregnant. Their good fortune began with Yixing's failed placement trial leading to when Minseok entered his way into Kyungsoo and Jongin's life. Now with Yixing living in the house hold, all their good fortune was together. 

When their trying wasn't working, they tried adopting, leading to them having their one baby, finally equalling to them adopting successfully. When trying pays off, you get what you want. Which is exactly what happened to lead to their happiness. 


End file.
